


The Daughter of the Sea

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Hearthstone (Video Game) - Freeform, Inspired by Jaina Proudmoore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Beware, beware...
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Daughter of the Sea

_ “Beware, beware, the Daughter of the Sea.” / “Beware,” I heard him cry. / His words carried upon the ocean breeze, / As he sank beneath the tide. _

Her life had been engineered this way. She would study history. Then, she would fight for tenure, but she would never achieve it. She would be recruited by Homeland Security. She would join the right side of history and future. She would be told she was in charge, and yet, not be allowed to take any decisions. Always so close to true free choice, but always veiled. Never in control of her own life. It was better that way. The others knew what was best for her. 

_ Why this, why this, oh Daughter of the Sea? / Why this? Did you forget your seaside days? / Always the pride of our nation’s eyes, / How could she go astray? _

Breaking free from the chains was the most difficult thing she had ever done. All alone, no mother to rely on; no sisterly support. Just her against the world, a small voice in a universe so big it could not be measured. Ever expanding, while she felt increasingly smaller. 

But small didn’t mean powerless.

_ I heard, I heard, across a moonlit sea, / The old voice warning me: / “Beware, beware, the Daughter of the Sea,  _

There was nothing more dangerous than underestimating Lucy Preston.

_ “Beware, beware... of me.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fo7XPvwRgG8) stuck in my head for like a year and a half now. 
> 
> That's it. That's my only excuse for writing this.
> 
> (As for my WIPs, I'll finish them. Eventually. I've been suffering from pretty bad writer's block, so that's why it's been quiet on those fronts. I promise I'll get to them though!)
> 
> x Belle


End file.
